This invention relates to safety spectacles for protecting both the eyes and also the adjacent areas of the human face against the impact or entry of foreign objects of the various types likely to be encountered in industrial work.
It has been relatively common in the past to provide protective spectacles for both industrial and sports wear with some sort of bar at the top of the frame which is designed to bear against the brow of the wearer, or to move against the brow in response to impact from the front in order to distribute the effect of such impact over a correspondingly large area of the face. To the best of the present inventor's knowledge, all such prior arrangements have involved either a relatively rigid bar fixedly mounted on the frame or actually forming a part of the frame, or a piece of relatively spongy material.